Episode 8194 (19th August 2013)
Plot It is Paul's birthday. Eileen has made him a special breakfast though the two are worried about his court case later on in the day. Craig tries to get hold of Karl through text messages, desperate to talk to someone, but Karl can't find his mobile. Lloyd feels worried that he'll never find the right woman for him. Paul gets a sentence one hundred hours community service and £60 costs. Eileen suggests to him and Lloyd that the two of them go out to celebrate his birthday with his mates, along with Steve, to break the ice between them. They reluctantly agree. Finding out that it's Brian's 50th birthday tomorrow, they invite him along with them. Stella finds Karl's phone and he goes out to see Craig after seeing his text messages. Trading Standards drop the enquiry against Nick due to his hospitalisation. The lads hit Manchester and go to a pub where Paul used to go drinking. Mark, a yob at the bar with his mates, gives Lloyd dirty looks. Eileen confides in Sean that a gap has been created between her and Paul. Karl can't find Craig. Paul's mates cry off his birthday with feeble excuses and when he alleges that it's due to the accusations of racism, he and Lloyd start to bicker. Paul's had enough and leaves. Anna intervenes when Tim tries to give Faye some money and hands it back. Feeling that the night is a disaster, Steve and Brian leave the pub but Lloyd insists on remaining, as he's taken with the barmaid, Anita. Stella finds Craig drinking in the ginnel and insists on taking him to see Beth. Karl finds out and goes after them. After giving Anita his number Lloyd leaves the pub and finds himself surrounded by Mark and his mates. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Mark - Paul Stenton *Anita - Hayley Showman Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Unknown streets and pub in Manchester city centre Notes *One of Mark's mates is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Location filming was conducted on Booth Street and at "The City Arms" pub on the adjacent Kennedy Street, both in Manchester city centre. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd is approached by a gang of lads making racist comments; Karl rushes to stop a drunken Craig from confessing all to Stella; and Leanne lashes out at Gail, Kylie and David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,030,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "Flamin' crossword, I don't know why I bother." Lloyd Mullaney: "Oh, come on, don't get 'two down'!" Category:2013 episodes